


Mmmmmm, Hottest Night Around:

by powerrangerslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Red/Green Connection Series: [5]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: BDSM, Bedrooms, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Dom/sub, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, High School, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Party, Partying, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Teen Years, Torn Shirt, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/powerrangerslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Jason Lee Scott & his boyfriend, Tommy Oliver are now seniors in high school, They ready to take the next step, or so the Green Ranger thought, What happens when he takes control?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Jason Lee Scott & his boyfriend, Tommy Oliver are now seniors in high school, They ready to take the next step, or so the Green Ranger thought, What happens when he takes control?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Tommy Oliver, The Green Power Ranger, was fuming, cause his boyfriend, Jason Lee Scott was shamelessly flirting with all of the girls of their senior class, as they celebrated the beginning of the year at the beach, Ernie had arranged for them. He never knew that the Power Ranger Leader could be that charming, & hot when he speaks, **"He should only be charming me, & **_only_** me, Using that mouth for something else"** , The Green Clad Boy thought to himself angrily, as he watched Jason now dancing with the "Slut", Monica Parker, who had no shame of flaunting her big tits in his boyfriend's face.

 

It was like having sex on the dance floor, Tommy couldn't believe that the moves his boyfriend is pulling off, It should be considered "illegal", & he was fighting not lose self-control, & enjoyed the evening, **"God, Just one more hour, He's _all_ mine"** , Tommy thought to himself with a sly smile, & continued to watch his lover enjoy himself, cause as of that moment, he won't be letting Jason out of the house, If he dresses like that. Luckily, They decided to share an apartment, so they would be set, when they go off to **_Angel Grove University_**.

 

Meanwhile, Monica & Jason were enjoying making Tommy very jealous, plus, Tommy knew that the red clad boy wouldn't cheat on him, & their relationship is strong, & solid. The Red Ranger had a feeling, that his boyfriend was watching them move to the music, & just be shy of being slutty on the floor, When the music ended, Monica kissed Jason on the cheek, & said with a flirty & seductive smile, "Thanks for dance, **_Stud_** ", Jason took the back of her hand, & gave a scorching smile of his own, & said, "My pleasure, **_Beautiful_** ", & he headed straight for Tommy.

 

"We are going home now, Scott, Right now", he growled in a commanding tone, & pulled Jason away willingly, as they were leaving, Jason threw a wink at Monica, & she smiled & winked back, The Couple got into Tommy's Green Toyota, & headed straight for the apartment, The Green Ranger had not said a word, & the handsome passenger was worried about that, on their journey, til they got to their building. Tommy got out of the car, & shut his door, & then pulled Jason out, & shut his door too. They made their way up the short number of steps, & got into their apartment.

 

As soon as they had the door shut, & locked, Tommy had Jason up against a wall, He said, "You were so hot, & charming with everyone, Especially with that slut, Mmmm, Everyone fell prey to that gorgeous & sensuous mouth of yours", The Green Ranger said with lust & hunger in his eyes. He rocked against Jason's body, which was making him hard, Jason muttered, "Oh, God", & then he submerged with kisses, & his shirt fell prey to his hands, & ripped some of it off of him, He was nipping his chin, & neck, & a nipple. "Fuck !", The Handsome Leader exclaimed, now wide awake, & ready for action.

 

"Soon, We will be," Tommy said promising, as he ran his tongue over the nipple, that he had been torturing, & worked to get the other one the same way, Then he nibbled on the outer shell of Jason's ear, & said seductively, "You want to be able to wear those pants, **_Stud_** , I suggest you take them off, Before I rip them off", Jason hurriedly did, as he was told, & got his underwear off too. He continued to do what he was doing, He then delivered a sharp smack to his delicious ass, & said get over there, I want you to be on your knees", Jason nodded & complied with what his lover/master wanted, when they play like this.

 

Tommy sat down on the couch, & indicated to his covered crotch, "Take it out, & I want you use the talent that you used tonight, If you do that, Then, Mmmm, Your night is gonna be the hottest night around, Baby", Jason lowered his eyes into the position, & he unzipped his fly, & took out his lover's semi-hard cock, & massaged it, then he gave sensuous kisses, & licks. He was making sure, that Tommy was feeling his love, & only his love. Tommy was nearly choking his red clad lover, when he came, & they both took a moment, & composed themselves, Jason said exclaiming, with a seductive smirk, "Was that good for you, **_Master_** ?, I should make you jealous more, Forceful you is so very sexy,  & hot !", Tommy pulled him up, & said mock scolding, "Smartass, Yes, That was fantastic, Baby", & they made out for a while, & then Tommy said with lust entering his eyes once again, "Shouldn't we go up to our bedroom, & use our bed, & that perfectly good headboard, that screams "Bondage", "Lead the way, _**Master**_ ", Jason said commanding seductively, Tommy could get use to be call that, as they went up the stairs, to continue their own private celebration.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
